


second-to-last resort

by pistolgrip



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Cooldown Kiss, I'm SHOCKED this isn't a tag, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: It's not like they're running out of options—they can always call other Eternals for backup—but the one that pops into Siete's head is just kindafunny.[spoilers for seeds of redemption, chapter 3/4!]
Relationships: Siete | Seofon/Six | Seox (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 87





	second-to-last resort

Siete almost shows up too late to the scene.

He can hear Six's growls as he approaches the group, resonating with the most ancient part of Siete's genetic makeup telling him to _run_. The sounds are guttural, ones that only a cornered and caged animal can gather from the depths of its chest, and they remain a rumbling constant as Six attacks his allies in indiscriminate fashion.

The swords Siete summons restrain Six just long enough for Siete to take the other's places; now that he's the closest, the others can scramble away as he launches his attack on Siete. He's no stranger to sparring with Six, even if this is higher stakes and he doesn't look like he'll hold back from severely injuring Siete. That's still fine with him; he keeps Six in range to let Lyria and Vyrn back up out of harm's way.

Six is relentless, moving faster than ever even while under the influence (because there's no _way_ this is the Six they love and know in control of himself), and Siete receives too many blows to sound unaffected when he tries to carry their usual battle banter. "That's gonna bruise, Six!" He tries to laugh, but he can already feel bruises forming as Six volleys another fist into his gut. He wheezes, but he doesn't back down.

He's a little too caught up in the battle to know exactly when it is that Fif arrives, but her healing magic reinvigorates him just as Six's claws scratch against his legs hard enough to draw blood. Six's berserk state doesn't falter one bit, and Fif announces that she can use her magic to clear his mind.

Unfortunately, Fif's got one of the loudest voices in the entire skydom, and Siete's attempts to distract Six fail. Six turns from him and growls at her, moving too fast for Siete to stop him as he swipes at her.

He barely scrapes her, but she still needs to recover—it's enough to throw her off her game. Taking advantage of the opening, Siete yells, "Hey, Six! Snap out of it!"

That's enough to get his attention again. Six lets out a growl as he runs straight at Siete.

He needs to buy time for Fif to get her magic back, and he _could_ keep fighting. Sparring with Six has always been fun; he's full of energy and finds a way to surprise Siete each time, but maybe they need more drastic measures when he's not entirely himself. Removing Six's mask is an option, Siete thinks as Six sends him flying across the cobblestone with a kick. That's always worked, even though it's playing dirty, but something's making Six not play nice in the first place. Six will probably forgive him for this. Eventually.

He sidesteps Six's next attack, using the brief upper hand to flick his hand up underneath Six's chin and knock the mask off. Six's mask clatters to the ground, and the eyes he turns onto Siete blaze fiery red.

Alright, that didn't work. Fif's still charging her magic, trying to keep her energy up between healing Siete and saving enough to clear Six, and he figures—well, fuck it. Six is starting to lose himself, and there's nothing more consistent than Six's irritation with Siete, right? Nothing like a good ol' Siete scheme to knock him back into place.

It's not like they're running out of options—they can always call other Eternals for backup—but the one that pops into Siete's head is just kinda _funny_. He puts on his biggest grin, laughs his most annoying laugh, and goads Six into attacking him.

He _thinks_ he hears Fif announce that her spell is ready the second after Six enters into attacking range, but he can't be sure. He's too focused on how perfectly this lined up. "Looks like you need a wake-up call," Siete croons when they're face to face, and just before Six can begin his barrage of fists into his gut again, Siete grabs him by the collar and pulls him in for a kiss.

Six tastes like a sting of poison (which is a bit worrying, but not enough to make Siete stop kissing him, for _science_ ), but mostly blood. He squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation for the punch, but it never comes. He peeks one open and sees both of Six's wide open, horrified violet wide, staring right at him.

Siete backs away, and they look at each other for a second. "Hey, that worked! True love's kiss!" His own words feel jittery. Okay, Siete kind of liked that. He kind of wants to see that expression on Six's face more, but maybe with less fear and more surprise. He didn't actually think that would _awaken_ something in him for Six. Maybe just something laying dormant?

Six's lips shake as they try to form words. Alright, he focuses on that instead. "What in—"

"Um!" Fif's voice calls in the distance. Siete's ears are ringing, but he can still hear her voice. He's sure her voice can pierce through anything. He's still looking at Six, who's still looking at him—when did Six start gripping onto his arm for support? "I got my clear spell ready just before you…"

Siete looks at her, but a sudden weight dragging down his arm cuts off any response. In front of him, Six's knees buckle, his eyes fluttering closed, and Siete scrambles to catch him.

Six is out cold.

"Man, I didn't think my breath smelled that bad," Siete mutters, laughing to relieve the nervous fluttering in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> @discoprince


End file.
